


We are soulmates, never forget that

by Bereee



Series: BL_series_generator_oneshots [1]
Category: My Engineer (TV) RPF, Thai Actor RPF, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: College, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereee/pseuds/Bereee
Summary: BL series generator:Starring Prem and Perth N. as college student who realize they are soulmates. They realize their feelings when Perth accidentally does something sexy and Prem is flustered. In the final episode they have a high five.
Relationships: Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Perth Nakhun Screaigh
Series: BL_series_generator_oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934938
Kudos: 1





	We are soulmates, never forget that

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I got inspired to write these little stories by an [Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/CE618QaAqiD/) by @thaiblmemes. The admin created a little plot template and depending on your name, birthday ect one could create their own BL series. Me and my friends had a lot of fun and so I decided to write little oneshots about them. The couples, storylines and endings might be weird, but I will try my best!
> 
> Starting with my own result.

Prem was excited when finally his first year at college began. He wasn’t the cleverest guy, but he studied really hard to get a place here. Also Prem hoped to finally find his soulmate. Most of his friends found theirs already or didn’t want at all, because they enjoyed single life way too much.

But Prem really wanted to have a person at his side forever and his soulmate would be the perfect match, shouldn’t it?

So every day when he walked to his classroom, went to the canteen or also only went to the toilet, he looked out and tried to look into every person’s eyes. Because that’s how one recognizes their soulmate. The moment their eyes find each other, they can see a white sparkle there.

Sadly Prem had no luck, although he even started looking at guys, trying to be open minded. Maybe his soulmate was a guy and they were destined to be best friends and not partners? Although Prem hoped to find love, that solution was okay for him too.

So the time passed. He struggled a lot with his studies but luckily found good friends.

“Prem come on! The ceremony will start soon!” Fluke pulled him towards the big hall where the ending of the semester would be celebrated and some of the graduates would get their diploma. It was a voluntary event and actually they didn’t need to attend, but his friends liked it and so he accompanied them.

“I am coming…” Prem felt a little sad today because he spent half a year looking for someone who might even not be in this university. And now there will be holidays and at home he surely won’t meet his soulmate.

They arrived at the seats that Sammy saved for them. “Thaaanks! Wow look at the seniors this year. They are so lucky to be finished with everything! And we need to study another 4 years!” Fluke said dramatically, but Prem agreed with him.

Prem didn’t really pay attention to the words of the rector and rather tried to calm his thoughts. He was just feeling so disappointed.

“Oohhh he is so cute!!” Sammy screamed and hit Prem to look up. “This guy who receives the diploma right now! He is sooo handsome and adorable, I would love to cuddle him. Uuuuiii!!”

Prem looked up to see about whom Sammy was talking. On the stage stood a guy, who he never saw before. Well he was for sure someone, girls would be interested in. He had muscles and looked very mature. Not like Prem himself. He was skinny but had a chubby face nonetheless, totally unattractive. Prem let his gaze stay on the boy- or rather man, since he was probably 4 years older than him- as he shook the rector’s hand. The he stepped forward and held a short speech.

“I want to keep it short and only thank some people! Firstly…” 

Prem suddenly sat up. Was he imagining things? He just saw a shimmering in the guy’s eyes as he went through the crowd with his gaze. This can’t be possible right? Prem hoped he would look roughly in his direction again, to check if he would see it again.

“…so I will miss this place and hope we-” Then the guy stopped talking. Prem knew why. Because he was seeing the same. The guy stared directly at his direction and was stiff for some seconds. Okay it was sure they both saw the shimmer, otherwise Prem couldn’t explain this reaction.

“Well thanks!” The guy came to his senses and waved at the people before leaving the stage.

Prem lost sight of him and swallowed. What did just happen? Did he really saw his soulmate? It was a 23 year old good looking guy? What should he do with this now?

He shyly looked at his friends, who seem not to have noticed anything that happened and so Prem tried to focus again on the students speaking.

“Hmm Prem…” Fluke nudged him and Prem turned to him. “What is it?” He asked curiously.

Fluke looked above him and said: “There is someone next to you staring at you…”

Prem turned around and startled as he saw the guy from the stage stand next to him. He looked up and regretted it immediately, because the guy’s eyes shimmered so bright, he nearly needed to close his eyes.

“Come with me.” The guy said and took hold of his arm. Prem didn’t resist and let himself pull outside.

“You saw that too right?” The guy immediately started talking and Prem nodded. “You see it still?”

Prem suddenly realized it wasn’t there anymore, but instead he saw some dark brown eyes looking at him. Prem managed to shake his head, as he remembered the other one asked him something.

“Me neither. So…you know what that means right?”

“Yes. You are my soulmate.” Prem was still dumbstruck, also if he said that out loud, he somehow couldn’t believe it. The other guy started smiling suddenly and Prem couldn’t help but him really cute.

“I am Perth.”

“I am Prem.”

They stared at each other a little longer until Prem stopped the eye contact and looked away, before talking again: “Wow I didn’t expect a boy if I’m honest! But it’s okay… We can see how things go and stay friends!!”

Prem could slap himself. Why was he talking so much and even such a shit.

Perth continued smiling at him. “Sure. We need to get to know each other anyway.”

With this Prem and Perth started being friends or at least tried to. 

Perth finished his studies and was applying for jobs while Prem started his next semester. So at the beginning they only texted and sent each other funny pictures. 

Prem told nobody that he found his soulmate. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Perth, he was only afraid people might assume they were dating. He had nothing against gay people, but he couldn’t imagine being in a gay relationship - at the moment. Maybe it could change? He would love the idea to spend the rest of his life with his soulmate as a partner and not only as friend. But was that something he wanted if things where like this?

Time passed and the two friends saw each other more often, since Perth started tutoring Prem in his free time. Prem found out that Perth was really clever and finished his studies with the highest mark. He felt really dumb compared to him and again wondered what made them two soulmates. They had no real common hobbies or talents, nonetheless they got along perfectly.

Maybe it wasn’t abut being the same, but being different and finding joy in seeing things oneself isn’t able to.

“Prem…Prem!” Perth pulled him out of his thoughts and continued explaining this math problem in front of him.

“Where were you today with your thoughts?” Perth asked with a concerned face after they packed their staff.

“It’s nothing...” 

Suddenly Perth took his arm and pulled him closer. As they were standing close to each other, the older one sad: “You can always talk to me…we-”. Perth stopped shortly. “We are soulmates, never forget that.”

Prem smiled and nodded thankfully. 

At home he lay in his bed and was glad he had a friend like Perth. But still he felt something was missing in his life.

Some weeks later it was Perth’s birthday and he invited some of his friends to his house, including Prem. Although Perth assured him, he could bring along some of his own friends, Prem didn’t and so he found himself alone on the couch, surrounded by people he didn’t know. Perth was busy talking to many people and so he didn’t want to interrupt him.

It was already late when a girl sat next to him and unexpectedly started speaking: “Hello! Me and my friends were asking ourselves who you are since we never saw you? Are you Perth’s junior?”

Prem actually didn’t want to talk, but also didn’t want to be rude. “Not really…I finished my first year recently and Perth is tutoring me sometimes.”

“But you have to be quite close friends, otherwise he wouldn’t have invited you here.”

“I don’t know…”

Since Prem was silent after that, the girl left again, saying he could join her group any time. Prem nodded and smiled, knowing he wouldn’t join them anyway.

Somehow his mood today was torn between happiness being at a party with cool people and sadness, because Perth was not with him. He couldn’t demand that he spend all evening with him of course, but nonetheless he felt left alone.

After a while and two beers, Prem stood up and went to the bathroom. He knocked and heard someone inside: “One moment!” 

It was Perth and Prem sighed. He really wanted to spend some time with him… He should start some conversation and stick to his friend, maybe that would work.

“Come in, I only need to wash my hands.” So Perth opened the lock and Prem entered. Just in that moment Perth opened the pipe and a big jet of water splashed on him. Prem came to him and wanted to help to turn it off. The water was really annoying and so it took them a while to reach it.

“Shiiaaaa, what was this!?” Prem exclaimed and looked at Perth who was soaked. His face, hair and shirt were all wet. Prem couldn’t take his eyes off of him, because his white T-shirt was transparent now and he saw his fine body through it. Additionally Perth ran his hand through his wet hair and put it back. 

Prem was flustered. He never looked at Perth that way and didn’t even know his friend was so sexy. Handsome and cute – yes. Every person said that and he agreed. But now this…  
“I don’t know what happened. I will call a plumber tomorrow.”

Prem did hear Perth saying that but wasn’t yet fully himself. He kept on staring at the little droplets of water running down Perth’s face and neck, only to vanish into the shirt.

“Prem?”

His name made him startle and he looked back into his friend’s eyes. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” He aspirated and cleared his throat.

“Okay, don’t drink too much. I need to change myself, but I’ll be right back.” Perth gently pressed Prem’s arm before heading upstairs, where his bedroom might be.

Prem stood there, still unable to move and felt a tingle at his arm, where Perth touched. He turned a little to watch himself in the mirror. His face was pale and he looked shocked.

Well, he was! Oh God! What was happening?

As he looked down at himself, he froze another time. Shit! He saw his trousers were a little tented and only understood now that he was even turned on by the sight of his friend!

He wanted the ground to open and take him. He was so embarrassed...what if Perth saw it? Well it didn’t make a change now if he thought about it any longer and tried to cool down. He locked the door and sat on the toilet lid.

His thoughts were racing and he just felt desperate.

“Ooooiii!!”

After a while he heard a knock at the door. “Prem are you still in there?” It was Perth of course and he sounded so caring, that Prem felt his heart tighten in his chest. Who was he even try to fool? He realized now that he has fallen for Perth and it made him so scared.

“Prem? Please…are you okay?”

He didn’t want that Perth was worrying about him, and so he stood up, saw his erection faded totally and opened the door.

“What is going on?” Perth looked sad and reminded Prem of a baby deer. Prem wanted nothing more than hug him desperately but stopped himself.

“I will go home now.” And he walked pass his friend. He quickly took his staff and headed to the door. “Prem wait!”

He ignored the call and just walked through the parking lot in front of the condo.

“Prem! Stop now!”

Was he kidding? Why didn’t he just leave him alone... This was all too much right now… A second later Prem felt a strong hand around his arm and was pulled around.

“Talk to me! I see you have something on your heart and as your soulmate I demand to know what it is! I can help!”

“No you can’t…” Prem wanted to release himself but Perth was stronger than him and took hold of his second arm too. They stared at each other for a few moments, feeling the tension in the air.

Slowly Perth lightened his grip, but not letting go fully. 

“Tell me please.” He gently let his hands run downwards Prem’s arm until he reached his hands and held them. Prem felt his breath shorten and mouth get dry.

“I know we are not that close…we try our best, but we know each other barely a year! But you have to know that we will have each other for the rest of our lives and so I hoped that we could share everything…”

Perth sounded sad at the end and Prem didn’t want that, so he tried to speak: “I know…I see your effort. And I like our friendship, also if it’s only new.”

“So then please share what’s bothering you these days…I saw you in your thoughts a few times and your reaction now-”

Prem looked at him and really didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t burden Perth or their friendship with silly feelings of him. But in this moment his heart was beating fast and it was so strong that it won over his mind.

And so he kissed Perth.

Actually he only pressed his lips on the other one’s because he had no idea what he should do. He never dated anyone, wanting to meet his soulmate and have a perfect first kiss and first time.

Well here he was now. With his soulmate, but the circumstances were not perfect at all.

Why not though? He felt really happy right now. He felt warm lips on his which were moving on his, also-

Wait? Perth’s lips were moving??

Prem backed off and opened his eyes. He didn’t even know he closed them. He saw Perth, who also lifted his eyelids and smiled at him as if he was the happiest guy on earth.  
“What…?” Prem couldn’t find any words.

“You kissed me, so why are you so shocked?” Perth said with a little giggle.

“I didn’t expect you to like it.” Prem felt really dumb suddenly. “I didn’t expect you to like me…”

“Of course I do! Already so long…” Perth tightened the grip at their joined hands, for Prem already forgot they were holding. 

Prem couldn’t believe what he heard.

“You serious? You like me?” He emphasized the ‘me’, because Prem didn’t understand, what was there to like at him. Especially when one is Perth, good looking and smart.

“I’m really serious. I like you a lot and I tried to make it clear, but it was hard. I didn’t want to lose you and you didn’t seem to be interested in dating a guy.”

Prem was so dumb…how could he never notice Perth had feelings for him? 

“I wasn’t honestly…I just couldn’t imagine, but with you it’s different.”

Perth hmphed and his face became serious again. “Please think about this, I don’t want to be your guinea pig, just because you maybe find guys attractive too. I had this already and so I limited myself to date only gay guys.”

Prem’s eyes widened at the realization that Perth was gay. 

“Yeah I get that. It must be really bad to be played with…”

Perth nodded but then he pulled Prem in for a hug. They stayed like this for a while and Prem looked for the right words in his head.

“You know. This is all really confusing and new for me. My whole life I only imagined my future with a wife and children. Later I imagined her being my soulmate. Then I had to discover that it is a man and I was okay, because I already considered that scenario and my solution was a best soulmate friend. So I never ever thought about dating you or something like this…only the last weeks I felt so sad sometimes and thought it might be because I am disappointed of how my life turned out. But I guess I understood now that this feeling of missing something was only that we weren’t what we are supposed to become.”

Perth smiled now and Prem joined, not believing what came out of his mouth right now.

“Thank you for being so honest. Let’s take it slow and discover our feelings for each other.”

Prem felt so happy and hugged Perth again. “Thank you too!”

After a while Perth continued: “Let’s go back, I can’t miss my own birthday party, right?”

Prem nodded but held him back again. 

“Can I kiss you once more?” The smile on Perth’s face and the light shade of pink on his cheeks, where answer enough and so Prem took his lover’s hands in his face to pull his close. The kiss was way better than before and quickly they were panting and had to stop before this would lead to something else.

They held hands until they reached the door. “Should we let go? I don’t mind it.” 

Prem was unsure but recalled, that they should be honest with each other: “I would rather not tell everybody yet. Also if I don’t know these people, I still feel a little insecure.”

“Okay I respect that.” 

Then Perth let go of his hand and the enjoyable warmth was gone as they stepped inside.

“Hey guys, we already wondered where you are! We start a round of table football now!! Join us!”

Perth smiled and whispered to Prem: “I am master of table football, team up with me and we win.”

“Oh luckily I am a pro as well, so we beat them easily.”

They smiled at each other and positioned themselves. 

“Ready?” Prem lifted his hand and Perth gave him a high five. “Ready!”


End file.
